


don't have time to waste

by mainvocalrocky



Series: wasteland [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Buckle up kids, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, first work of a series, lots of boys sobbing ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainvocalrocky/pseuds/mainvocalrocky
Summary: Baekhyun wasn't a good medic; he wasn't a good medic without Yixing. He had a hard enough time keeping Zitao alive while half of their group was out searching for medical supplies. When they returned, their eight person group had two members bleeding out, two missing, and one so confused and afraid that he was about ready to black out (i.e, Byun Baekhyun).(aka, another EXO zombie au)





	1. never get too comfy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a work of fiction ♥
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm always a huge fan of zombie au's and I have a lot of ideas for this one, so please stick around to see what I have to torture you with haha (－ｏ⌒)
> 
> Some of the ships will change around by the way! With knew characters showing up and all that.
> 
>  **warnings;** minor descriptions of injuries

Baekhyun was worrying. But worrying, nowadays, was a familiar feeling.

 

“How’s he doing?” Chanyeol’s voice was soft, hints of worry scattered along his words. Baekhyun noticed how the scar on the edge of Chanyeol’s eyebrow would scrunch up every time he was worried. It was cute, he had to admit, but a reminder of his concern. Baekhyun’s head lowered back down.

 

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun murmured, his eyes hesitating to follow back to the body lying in the bed. “I don’t know how to help him, Yeol.”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t a good medic like Yixing was. He was learning, though, and he knew enough to know that Zitao was not in good shape. He knew enough to wonder and worry if Zitao wasn’t going to recover, especially without any supplies like this.

 

Zitao had a soft grip on Baekhyun’s hand. It was barely there but there was enough of a grip for Baekhyun to know that he was conscious. His eyes were foggy, eyebrows twitching, almost as if he was dreaming. Baekhyun wanted to snap him out of it, but it would back him out of a chance to rest, too.

 

“We’re still waiting for them to get back.” Chanyeol said quietly, wandering over to pull the curtains to peak out of the trailer’s window. It was bright, still, but not as bright as before. Another set of worry was seeping into him, settling at the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t realized just how long it had been, just how long they had been gone.

 

Minseok and Luhan were out with Yixing, searching for medical supplies. Originally, they had had enough to last them months, because of Yixing’s time in medical school, and his access to the materials. They only ever restocked when it was easy and accessible, but last night, they had run completely out of anything that could help Zitao.

 

That meant that they had to go out, off into the unknown. Risk getting bitten. Risk dying at the hands of the Undead.

 

Minseok was a good shot. Baekhyun didn’t know much about him, but he was a natural at getting the Undead right where it got them to stop moving, no matter what kind of pistol he had on hand. Luhan wasn't much of a fighter, but he knew how to keep things calm, how to keep a level head for himself and everyone around him in a tough situation. Baekhyun had to wonder if he could read minds - he always seemed to know what everyone was thinking. These two, of course, gave Yixing perfect cover to get what they needed.

 

Baekhyun felt sick thinking about it. He remembered looking away when the two of them promised that they would bring Yixing back with the supplies, whether it meant they were dead or alive. Yixing was their most valuable member, that was a fact set in stone.

 

Baekhyun didn’t understand. What was the point in offering to give their lives when they were doing all of this to save one of their own?

 

“I hope nothing happened.” Chanyeol mumbled closing the floral patterned curtains before taking a seat on the bed across from Zitao’s. “Maybe I should’ve gone instead of Luhan. He’s never really been on a run with a small team like that before.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to snap at him, but he bit his tongue. Chanyeol didn’t need to be reminded of what happened the last time he went on a run, there was enough evidence right there on the bed.

 

“Hey, you two.”

 

Junmyeon closed the creaky trailer door behind him with an exhausted sigh, and Baekhyun was thankful. He didn’t want to scold Chanyeol. He didn’t want to be reminded of any selfish thoughts, didn’t want to be reminded that he wanted to keep Chanyeol safe and out of danger no matter what it took.

 

“Hi, hyung.” Baekhyun greeted with a half smile, but Junmyeon was more interested in Zitao, it seemed. He was knelt beside the bed now, eyebrows pressed together. It was a look that never left his face, and Baekhyun had to wonder if it would give him wrinkles.

 

“Baby,” he murmured, pressed a hand to his cheek. Zitao gave a tired whimper, and Baekhyun noticed how his glossy eyes tried to focus on Junmyeon, even if they didn’t have the energy to. “He’s burning, Baek.”

 

“I think the wound is infected,” Baekhyun said quietly, although he wasn’t sure why he was whispering. He knew that Zitao was fully aware of what was going on. Zitao knew his own pain more than anyone in the room, but he was still afraid of scaring him any further.

 

“Let me see,” Junmyeon formed it in a question, but Baekhyun understood that as their leader, anything uttered out of his mouth was an order.

 

Baekhyun was careful, pulling the sheet off of Zitao’s frail body. The bullet wound was just over his abdomen, closer to his chest but at the edge of his body. Baekhyun remembered that Yixing had told him it was a miracle that the bullet had missed everything important, although, it didn’t mean much now that it seemed so infected. It was wrapped heavily in bandages, bandages that were old and held the foul stench of the blood that soaked them, but they were completely out of them. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do while Yixing was gone. He didn’t know if it was better to keep it wrapped in something that had been there for days or if it was better to keep it open.

 

It was the kind of thing where he was confident at Yixing’s side, but completely lost without him. It made him wonder if he was even useful on his own.

 

“Shouldn’t you have taken this off?” Junmyeon asked, and although it was clearly just out of curiosity, Baekhyun heard it in the most accusatory tone possible. He felt his heart pounding against his rib cage.

 

Junmyeon went ahead and peeled the bandage off of Zitao with a weak cry of pain from the younger, and Junmyeon sushed his quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead with a “you’re okay”. Baekhyun realized just then that the blood had dried and was working as a glue to stick the bandage to the wound. He was glad Zitao didn’t have enough energy to react much to the pain that peeling it off must have caused him.

 

Baekhyun was watching Junmyeon’s face, saw his nose scrunch up when his eyes laid on the wound. He was clearly disgusted by whatever he was seeing, and at that point even Baekhyun was afraid to look.

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol said rather bluntly. “That’s definitely infected.”

 

Definitely infected was right. The entire surrounding area was red, the color growing deeper as it closed in on the wound. It seemed to be festering, overflowing almost with some sort of puss, and the more Baekhyun looked the worse it made him feel. Mostly because Baekhyun had no clue how to fix the seventeen year old.

 

“We need Yixing.” Baekhyun said in a small voice, chewing on the inside of his lip, unable to peel his eyes from the wound.

 

“He’ll be back soon.” Junmyeon’s voice was full of doubt, despite confident the face he was putting on for them.

 

“Kyungsoo said he didn’t see the flare-” Chanyeol stammered out before realizing he probably should have kept his mouth shut. He had a bad habit of letting things slip. Junmyeon was glaring a hole into him but Chanyeol kept on anyway. “And Luhan had the flare. If he didn’t set it off, he either lost it or, he’s…”

 

“Or he forgot.” Junmyeon murmured, but they all knew that was unlikely. Luhan would never forget something like that.

 

Baekhyun gave an audible shaky breath without meaning to. If something happened to Luhan, it would destroy the entire balance of the team, and they would likely lose all three of them out there. He didn't want to think about that. So far, they had gotten through nearly six months together, not losing a life.

 

He needed Yixing the most. Yixing was teaching him to be a medic. He knew the latter had far too much pressure on himself, being the only medic, the only person with any medicinal experience. Baekhyun wanted to help, he  _ needed  _ too, especially after his run with Chanyeol and Zitao.

 

He never wanted to see people he loved in pain like that ever again. Pain that he couldn't fix.

 

He could feel Chanyeol gripping his hand before pulling him into a tight hug, and at that point he realized Chanyeol was shaking too. “It'll be okay,” he murmured softly, “They’ll be back, Yixing promised. He never goes back on his word.”

 

Baekhyun had to agree with that, at least. Yixing was a good man, he was a good person to rely on, and he  _ did  _ promise that he would get the supplies they needed with all three of them alive, but Baekhyun knew his priorities were the supplies. He knew what Yixing would to choose between himself and the supplies.

 

“You two should get some rest. You need your strength.” Junmyeon told them after he had pulled off a flannel to wrap over Zitao’s wound, to at least give a fresh bandage.

 

“So you do, hyung.” Chanyeol murmured back, but it was clear that Junmyeon wasn’t interested. After he was finished wrapping Zitao’s wound, he was out, back outside of their trailer to wait for the others.

 

Chanyeol looked tempted to follow. Baekhyun watched his eyes after he pulled away from him. His eyes were longing for things Baekhyun couldn’t quite comprehend. His eyes were longing for an adventure too wild and dangerous for Baekhyun to dream along with him.

 

“You sleep, Yeolie. I’ll watch Tao.” Baekhyun started, snapping Chanyeol out of his thoughts for a moment and driving his eyes away from the window.

 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol mumbled, pursing his lips into an uncertain line.

 

Baekhyun took a moment to answer, not because he was unsure, but simply to study Chanyeol’s face. It was clear that the latter’s mind was wandering off, that his response to Baekhyun was simply automated. Chanyeol was thinking about something, his brow creased and his lip pursed.

 

Baekhyun only nodded, and waited for Chanyeol to settle in the bed across from him.

 

* * *

 

Waking up to the sound of screaming was always the start to Baekhyun’s nightmares, only this time, it was real.

 

He found himself lying on a bed, although he wasn’t too sure when he had fallen asleep, or why exactly he was lying down when the last thing he remembered was sitting beside the bed Zitao had been on. It bubbled a feeling of uncertainty and confusion in the pit of his stomach, and then of course, the screaming wasn’t stopping.

 

Baekhyun was trying to piece together who it could be, because when he opened his eyes it was because of the force of someone shaking him. The bed where the screaming was coming from wasn’t Zitao’s - in fact, Zitao was sitting on the bed beside Baekhyun, staring forward with a hand over his mouth - the screaming wasn’t even coming from inside the trailer. It was coming from outside.

 

Baekhyun was fearing the worst.

 

Minseok was the one shaking him, and that was when Baekhyun jolted upward. If Zitao wasn’t screaming and Minseok was here, that meant they had returned and something horrible must have happened to whoever was outside, screaming his lungs out.

 

Baekhyun wasted no time in asking for an explanation, he just told Minseok to stay with Zitao and bolted out of the trailer, a handgun gripped tightly and at his side when he burst through the door that was only halfway on its hinges already.

 

What he found, however, was the opposite of what he expected. There were no Undead, none living, anyway - a few dead bodies scattered, none of their own, thankfully.

 

One body, though, surrounded by their own was not the Undead.

 

Zhang Yixing. Yixing was sprawled out in the grass, screaming.

 

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon spotted him and waved him over without a second wasted. Baekhyun was frozen, a million different things racing through his mind, his hands shaking enough for him to drop his pistol.Was Yixing dead? Was he injured? Was he bitten-?

 

Baekhyun stumbled over to Yixing’s body, which was carefully guarded by Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was bent over, though, his upper body covering something Baekhyun couldn't see until he was beside Junmyeon.

 

Kyungsoo had a hunting knife in his grip, and at first Baekhyun would have assumed he was cutting through Yixing’s sleeve - however, the knife was already an inch deep in the flesh of Yixing’s upper arm.

 

“What are you doing?!” Baekhyun snarled, lunging forward to stop him but Junmyeon held him back, a shaky but heavy grip on Baekhyun's shoulders. Junmyeon wasn't going to tell him what was going on, his movements were simply asking him to keep looking.

 

Baekhyun's knees gave out and he knelt beside Junmyeon, his eyes trying to focus on the wound he spotted, right on the inner part of Yixing’s wrist. It was a tear, as if someone had deemed him worthy of a meal and taken a bite out of him - and it was at that point that Baekhyun finally understood. Yixing was bitten, and he must have ordered them to test out his theory. Yixing believed that being bitten was like an infection spreading, and that it could be stopped if the infected body part was removed.

 

Kyungsoo on top of Yixing to hold him down. He was persistent, Baekhyun guessed that was the reason he was doing the cutting. Baekhyun would never be able to block out Yixing’s screams and cries, would never be able to ignore the way he tried to thrash Kyungsoo off of him. His cries of  _ ‘please stop’ _ never ended but he knew Yixing didn’t mean it. He knew that Yixing wanted to live, at least, to see if this would even work.

 

“Chanyeol has a lighter, we need to cauterize it when ‘Soo’s done cutting-” Baekhyun stammered, pulling the bits of information from the back of his head before he clambered away from the scene, his eyes scanning the area for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Baekhyun found that odd, frustrating, because Chanyeol was  _ always  _ around, and the fact that he was hiding during a time where Yixing needed him was something that made Baekhyun want to strangle him - though, the problem was Chanyeol wasn’t even there to be strangled.

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called frantically a few times while circling the trailer, but he was still met with no signs of the younger. He took to searching inside, taking the front entrance of the trailer, unintentionally swinging the door so roughly that it completely fell off its hinges. He paid no mind, though, setting foot into the trailer. He peaked down the small entryway to the two beds, finding Minseok with a very, very tight grip on Zitao. He wasn’t sure if it was out of worry for the younger or if Minseok was fearing the situation so much that he needed someone to hold on to - even if that person happened to be their injured dongsaeng.

 

Baekhyun’s mind seemed to split from his search for Chanyeol and he wandered down to the two, Yixing’s screaming so constant that it was simply a buzzing in his ears. This was so  _ wrong _ . Baekhyun wouldn’t call Minseok a cold person but he certainly wasn’t very open with his emotions, so seeing him like this showed just how dire the situation was. He noticed how Zitao’s face scrunched as if he was in pain, but he gripped Minseok back, too - of course he was afraid, the poor kid had no idea what was going on.

 

“Hey, you’re hurting him,” Baekhyun murmured with a careful hand on Minseok’s shoulder. He flinched but pulled away almost immediately, but Zitao still fell into him, seemingly against his own will. Minseok didn’t seem so sure of what to do, with his shaky hands hovering. Baekhyun carefully whisked himself over to lie Zitao down, slowly and carefully.

 

There was a warm, wet feeling on the hand that had gripped Zitao’s waist, and Baekhyun cursed, realizing then that his wound was bleeding again. He eyed Minseok for a moment, noticing the blood stain on his hyung’s shirt, which he too was staring at.

 

“Oh, god,” he mumbled hysterically after an audible swallow, his eyes wild and hands shaking, “I’m so sorry, Tao, I -”

 

“It’s okay, hyung, you’re not the reason he’s bleeding,” Baekhyun promised him, although, he couldn’t be sure. It certainly wasn’t bleeding this much before Baekhyun had closed his eyes, but he didn’t know how Minseok could have been gripping Zitao strong enough to make him bleed again.

 

Baekhyun had no idea how long he had dozed off before he’d been woken, but it must have been long enough for Zitao’s condition to drop drastically. He noticed just how much his skin had greyed and how his eyes were sunken, but at this point, Baekhyun couldn’t tell if all of it was coming from the blood loss or the infection.

 

His eyes wandered for a solution, relieved when he remembered that Minseok, Yixing and Luhan must have come back with supplies. He didn’t see anything in the area around Minseok, which was odd, because if it wasn’t with him, that meant it was with Luhan.

 

“Minseok-hyung,” Baekhyun didn’t even want to say it, he knew what the answer was and the endless amount of possibilities were making him sick enough to need to swallow bile before he finally uttered his question -

 

“where’s Luhan?”


	2. negative at heart, am i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's arm was gone, and Baekhyun had to ready himself for another weight on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, sorry! I hope you guys enjoy anyway ♥

Baekhyun watched how the sorrow flooded Minseok’s eyes.

 

Luhan didn’t come back with him, and Baekhyun didn’t realize this until he needed him.

 

He watched how Minseok tried to take a breath but simply couldn’t anymore, he was choking on an oncoming sob and Luhan wasn’t here to calm him down. Luhan was the reason tears were suddenly streaming down his face. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine what had happened to him, what Minseok had seen, what was making him fall apart like this.

 

There was a split second where Baekhyun imagined Luhan’s body being torn apart by the Undead.

 

“Wh’s happ’nin,” Zitao murmured breathily, trying to push himself up to see what was going on. Baekhyun had no idea what to tell him, what to do, what to say. Zitao was counting on them to help him, because Zitao had been lying there helpless for the past four days and there was nothing anyone could do.

 

Luhan was gone. Baekhyun had no idea if that meant he was dead or missing, but he knew that either way, their supplies were gone with him. And with Yixing’s situation, they were completely fucked.

 

Baekhyun found himself crying when he carefully pushed Zitao back down, murmuring quiet things to him, trying to promise everything was okay even when he couldn’t believe it himself. Baekhyun couldn’t help him anymore. Zitao’s eyes were half lidded, he was barely there and Baekhyun was wondering if he was dying. He was afraid, terrified - of course, like this, Zitao was in a constant state of fear. 

 

“We need a lighter!” Kyungsoo’s voice was louder than Baekhyun had ever heard it. Baekhyun’s mind snapped back into action and he gripped Zitao’s hand before it slipped away, and before he continued his search, he met eyes with Minseok.

 

There was no hope left. His eyes were flooded, but they were empty.

 

“Stay with him, please,” Baekhyun pleaded softly, realizing he had only left the two of them worse than when he found them.

 

Chanyeol was nowhere to be found and Baekhyun had to accept that, even if the fact was driving him mad. Right now, his priorities were to find a lighter, because leaving an open wound like Yixing’s uncauterized could risk a serious infection, one possibly giving the same result that the Undead’s bite would.

 

Baekhyun scrambled through the bags in the front of the trailer, trying to find whatever he could get, despite the tears that were suddenly blinding his vision. He was so lost, so many possibilities swirling around in his mind, and he was left here, completely helpless.

 

He found himself choking on sobs now, blindly searching the bags for anything that even felt like a lighter. He was angry with Chanyeol, an emotion he hadn’t felt towards the latter since this had all happened. He was depending on Chanyeol.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” he heard Junmyeon’s soft voice from behind him, carefully approaching Baekhyun from behind. Baekhyun was mumbling unintelligibly, choking on his words and unsure of what he was even trying to say. He felt Junmyeon shaking, too, when he pulled Baekhyun into his grip. “Baekhyun, I need you to pull yourself together - for Yixing,  _ please _ .” he mumbled softly, holding him close.

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun breathed through his sobs, angry at himself for letting this hit him when he wasn’t even the one who could possibly lose his life today, “I can’t find a lighter, hyung, Chanyeol’s gone, and I don’t - ”

 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. I’ll go look for Chanyeol.” Junmyeon promised, squeezing his hand. “It - it’ll be messier, but, go ahead and start a fire at the pit.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart was hammering in his chest. Oh, god.

 

He wanted to go look for Chanyeol himself, but Baekhyun was never very good at protecting himself in case of an attack. Maybe it was better that Junmyeon would go look, but still, it didn’t stop the selfish thoughts that were echoing in the back of his head. It didn’t change that he didn’t  _ want  _ to do this.

 

Junmyeon pulled himself from his side and wandered to the back of the trailer. Baekhyun couldn’t explain in words how much he wanted to follow, how selfishly he wished to avoid the situation, but he knew he was the only one here to help right now..

 

He stumbled out of the trailer, side-eyeing Kyungsoo, who had taken off his jacket to pull tightly around what was left of Yixing’s arm. Baekhyun tried to look away, but he couldn’t. His eyes were fixed on the limp, dismembered arm the lay off to the side.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about the fact that they’d lost half of Yixing this way. His hands were how he worked, and now, he only had one to work with.

 

Or maybe Baekhyun was just afraid of needing to step up.

 

He had to start the fire using the limited tools they had, which was possible but certainly not easy. He had to simply go off of memories of what Chanyeol had taught him -  _ dammit _ , where the hell was that guy when you needed him - but he managed, somehow, able to start a puny little fire in their makeshift pit.

 

Kyungsoo had dragged Yixing over just in time for Baekhyun to start the fire. The gravity of the situation was weighing so heavily on Baekhyun, the guilt pooling in his gut the closer he got a look at Yixing’s condition. This was  _ really  _ happening. Yixing had actually been bitten this time, and now, Baekhyun had to wait. He had to wait and see if Yixing could survive the bite by losing an arm.

 

“This feels like a really, really shitty dream,” Kyungsoo murmured finally, still using everything in his power to press against Yixing’s open wound.

 

“Tell me ab’t it,” Yixing slurred between heavy breaths, sounding absolutely exhausted, sounding as if every movement he made was enough to make him scream. “Th’s really fuckin’ hurts-” he breathed sharply but Kyungsoo reminded him that he needed to stay quiet. Of course, being out in the open like this was a perfect opportunity for them to be attacked - by the Undead, or by other humans.

 

It was another painful reminder, knowing just how much danger they were constantly in. Knowing that wherever Chanyeol had disappeared to was a place that was certainly far more dangerous than the security of the trailer. At least, here, they could drive away.

 

“Yixing, the supplies,” Baekhyun finally asked as he heated the pan he would eventually press to Yixing’s skin, afraid for the definite answer. Dread overcame his expression, even more so than before, and he looked to Baekhyun with eyes full of uncertainty.

 

Yixing started off in an unintelligible mumble, but gradually worked his voice up to an understandable form of speech. He was trying to push himself into a sitting position, trying to dignify himself but Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him. There was no dignity in how pale and sweaty he was, anyway - he wasn’t sure that Yixing was staying in his right mind. “I had them,” he muttered out shakily, “I was bit, ‘n Luhan carried them after that, ‘nd - Minseok said he’s gone-” his pace quickened, as if he was just now realizing what was going on, too, but Kyungsoo shushed him again.

 

It was enough of an answer for Baekhyun, he was sure now that they had no supplies.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t give any warning when he snatched the searing hot pan from Baekhyun and pressed it to Yixing’s open wound, and Yixing was holding his breath, his free hand searching for one to hold onto - and Baekhyun took it, holding it as tightly as possible. It was wreckless of Kyungsoo; Yixing could’ve bitten his tongue off, but at the same time it was a good call, it was better if Yixing didn’t see it coming.

 

“Baek, how’s Tao,” Yixing breathed out, desperately searching for a distraction, “‘s infected?”

 

“It’s infected, and he’s still bleeding” Baekhyun murmured back, “it’s really bad, Yixing, I tried to help him but I don’t know what to do without supplies, without you here - ”

 

“He’ll be okay, h’s young,” Yixing tried to reassure. Baekhyun had to trust him. Baekhyun had to believe that he’d be okay, because without him, Zitao really wouldn’t make it. He was sure of that, at least.

 

Kyungsoo repeated how he heated the pan a few times, even using a burning stick once or twice to seal some edges. It was burning the skin but something like that was far easier to handle compared to an open amputation, even without supplies. Yixing was calming despite the horrible pain he was in, and that was worrying. They still had to play the waiting game, still had to wait and see if the Undead’s infection would kill Yixing before any kind of amputation did.

 

“Take me to the top deck of the camper,” Yixing breathed softly once Kyungsoo and Baekhyun started to help lift him onto his shaky legs. “In the back bed. I can’t be on the bottom level with Tao, I might turn.”

 

Images flashed through Baekhyun’s head. He imagined walking into the trailer to find an Undead Yixing mercilessly devouring their youngest, tearing him apart until there was nothing left anymore.

 

If Zitao was going to die, he preferred the way he was going right now far more than everything that was swirling through Baekhyun’s thoughts.

 

It didn't take them long to help Yixing to the requested bed. They were careful to keep the wound covered, and Kyungsoo wandered off to the lake to get a bucket of water to help keep Yixing cool.

 

Baekhyun did what he could, but it wasn't much. He was fearing the worst, still.

 

“What are we going to do without the supplies, Yixing?” Baekhyun murmured after a few minutes of silence. Yixing was quiet against the bed, his eyes shut, but Baekhyun knew he was awake. He knew that there was no way Yixing could sleep like this.

 

Yixing didn't answer right away, which was odd but understandable. Baekhyun had no idea what he was doing but Yixing did, and knowing that Yixing was lost, too - that was the scariest part. “He needs antibiotics, and something to clean the wound…” he murmured finally, sounding so far beyond exhausted. “God, how did this happen…” his voice sounded like it was breaking. He was afraid of losing Zitao, they all were.

 

“I'm sorry.” Baekhyun murmured. He couldn't help but take the blame on himself - this wouldn't have happened if they didn't agree to take Zitao on that run, and maybe, if Baekhyun was a better medic -

 

“Even if you were at fault, sorry wouldn't fix it.” Yixing mumbled, trying to hold back tears through his closed eyes.

 

Baekhyun's eyes wandered up from the bed, trying to peer through the vent at the ceiling. It was dark outside, now. Luhan was gone, and Junmyeon was out looking for Chanyeol.

 

He felt anger bubbling up in his stomach, anger with an unsettling mixture of fear and worry - all for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was the one who had shot Zitao.

 

It was purely accidental. They were out on a run, just looking for supplies - mostly food. Zitao had turned a corner unexpectedly and Chanyeol was so on edge that he pulled the trigger without a moment of hesitation, reacting so quickly that Zitao had absolutely no time to dodge.

 

Baekhyun had never screamed like that before, he was sure of it.

 

He didn’t let Chanyeol anywhere near him, him or Zitao’s body. He’d pushed Chanyeol away from him. Zitao wasn’t moving - he could hardly breathe and he was crying so much that Baekhyun had to wonder if even that was hurting him too. Baekhyun couldn’t see much through all the blood, and he thought in that moment that they were going to lose Zitao - that Chanyeol had killed him.

 

Zitao was begging Baekhyun to help him, he was crying until he was choking on his tears. He was too young to die - especially at the hands of an accident like this one.

 

Chanyeol had avoided Zitao since it all had happened, only about four days ago, now. And he was avoiding things again, suddenly disappearing when they needed him for the lighter - disappearing when things got tough.

 

Baekhyun felt his eyes pulling shut, and he found himself worrying about Chanyeol, despite his anger. He had to hope Chanyeol was okay, despite his anger. 

 

He had to hope he was coming back on his own this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [**here**](http://radamn.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk!! ♥ I hope you have an amazing day, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next part!

**Author's Note:**

> where's luhan?? where's chanyeol?? is tao gonna die?? is lay gonna die?? where the hell is the rest of ot12?? find out nexxttt tiiimmmmeee maybe 
> 
> bonus points to any one who can spot the parallels to their powers!
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far! Really, comments motivate me to work faster haha. Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you have an amazing day!!


End file.
